It Started With an Email
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Lucy was known as the nerd and shy kind of girl. When prom comes up, Lucy doesn't have a date. Lucy decided to write to the famous pop star; Natsu Dragneel, asking if he'd go. After realizing how hopeless it is, she changes her mind on sending it but accidentally sends it anyways. Will he come or be a no show? NaLu [One-shot] [Am not writing Nalu anymore!]


Lucy was sitting on her bed, texting her friend. Lucy was known as the shy, kinda nerdy, and sweet girl. She basically had only one friend; Levy. Prom was coming up soon and guess who didn't have a date? Lucy sighed, knowing no one would ask her out. Maybe today would be the day when she gets asked out to prom.

* * *

"Look girls, it's the loser without a prom date." Lisanna laughed with her friends at Lucy. Lucy just ducked her head down and continued to walk inside the school.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out to Lucy.

"Hey Levy. What's up?" Lucy smiled.

"Gajeel asked me to prom! I'm so excited! Do you have a date?" Levy asked.

"Ha, funny. Like I'd get a date." Lucy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure someone will ask you to prom." Levy encouraged.

"I don't think so. Oh well, I have Math now. I'll talk to you later!" Lucy waved while walking to her class.

* * *

After school, Lucy went straight home to go on her computer and watch TV. Once she turned on her TV; a news broadcast was playing about celebrities.

_'Natsu Dragneel rocked his stage performance last night at the stadium in Mexico. He is known as number one in the charts as best performer. This single heart throb is known by many and even models at studios around the country.'_ The news broadcaster said.

"Natsu Dragneel is so lucky." Lucy said to herself. That's when Lucy got an idea -that she was uncertain of- but was gonna give it a try. She opened her computer and instantly went to the Natsu Dragneel home page. She opened the private message box and started writing without thinking.

_'Hello Natsu Dragneel. My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I know this is a bit weird but I was wondering if you'd come to my prom with me. I know you have things more important but I don't have a date and I was just hoping that maybe you'd at least consider. I am known as the nerd and the geek of my school and I really don't have a chance. Trying not to sound sappy here but could you maybe come? Please? Thank you. If you do decide to come, I live in Magnolia and go to Fairy Tail Highschool.'_ Lucy read over the writing in the private message box. She even added a picture of herself so Natsu would know what she looked like.

"I cant do this.." Lucy said to herself. "He's gonna think I'm weird and say no." Lucy went to erase the message but accidentally clicked send. "SHIT! I'm doomed!" Lucy constantly banged her head against the wall.

* * *

Prom night was here and Lucy decided to go just for the sake of going. Lucy was wearing a short red dress that fluffed a little at the bottom and it sparkled. She had black heels and her hair curled. No one would know she was a nerd, looking like this. Lucy walked to school and once she got there, everyone was dancing with a date basically. Lucy sat at a table by herself, listening to the music.

_'This sucks how I don't have a date.'_ Lucy thought. Lucy was giving up hope to anyone asking her to dance. If she thought the night was bad enough, she had another thing coming. Lisanna walk over to her wearing a yellow really short dress that barely covered her ass. Lisanna held the arm of her date; Laxus.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss I-don't-have-a-date. How does it feel to not have a date?" Lisanna laughed.

"I'm okay with it." Lucy muttered.

"No one would ask you to dance. You don't have a dat-" Lisanna was cut off by loud cheers and screaming of girls mostly. Lisanna looked at where the cheering was coming from. Lucy was curious too but just sat where she was.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" A male voice said walking up to her. Lucy looked at the direction of that voice and her eyes went wide. Lucy couldn't believe it. Pink hair, black tux with a red undershirt, and his white scarf. "I believe I'm your date for this evening." The male gave her a smirk.

"N-Natsu Dragneel?!" Lisanna's eyes went wide. "How did this geek get you to come?!"

_~Flashback~ _

_Natsu was sitting at his desk, going through emails. That's when he came across Lucy's. _

_'Hello Natsu Dragneel. My names Lucy Heartfilia. I know this is a bit weird but I was wondering if you'd come to my prom with me. I know you have things more important but I don't have a date and I was just hoping that maybe you'd at least consider. I am known as the nerd and the geek of my school and I really don't have a chance. Trying not to sound sappy here but could you maybe come? Please? Thank you. If you do decide to come, I live in Magnolia and go to Fairy Tail Highschool.' Natsu read through it several times and looked at Lucy's picture before calling for his manager. _

_"Grey!" Natsu yelled out. _

_"Yes?" Grey responded while walking in. _

_"Cancel the photo shoot." Natsu ordered. _

_"Natsu are you nuts?! Why?!" _

_"I got asked to a prom and I hate to disappoint." Natsu grinned. _

_"You serious man?! You're canceling a photo shoot with hot models to go to some girls prom?!" Grey asked bewildered. _

_"Yup. Now just cancel it, I'm taking my private jet to Magnolia." Natsu stood up and walked out of the room to go pack some things. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

Lucy just stared at Natsu as if he was an alien. She couldn't believe it. She wrote the letter but changed her mind and accidentally sent it.

"Lets dance, Luce." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, leaving a shocked Lisanna behind.

"I-I cant believe you actually came." Lucy muttered.

"And leave a beautiful girl without a date? As if!" Natsu grinned.

"B-but I'm the g-girl who do-don't get first ki-kisses until college which I-I still haven't and don-don't get boyfriends until th-they graduate." Lucy felt her cheeks turn red noticing her and Natsu in the middle of everyone while everyone watched them.

"You aren't a nerd. I mean, you're dancing with the one and only Natsu Dragneel." Natsu smirked.

"B-but when I wrote it I got s-shy and didn't me-mean to send it thinking I-I would embarrass my-myself.. I-I kinda just wa-wanted to be remembered mo-more then a ne-nerd..."

"Well it worked out, didn't it? You have the hottest date here. You want to be remembered? After what I'm about to do, they'll remember you alright."

"W-wha-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu slammed his lips onto Lucy's. Lucy made a squeak and her eyes went wide. Gasps could be heard throughout the whole prom. Natsu moved one of his hands behind her head and the other rested around Lucy's waist. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut and she shyly wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu plunged his tongue between Lucy's lips, earning a gasp from the blonde. Natsu circled his tongue around her mouth and Lucy felt a shiver every time his tongue rubbed against her top row teeth. Taking things to the next level, Natsu rubbed his crotch against Lucy's earning another gasp. He couldn't help but smirk against her lips. Everyone watched the heated make out with eyes the size of dinner plates and mouths hung open. Once Natsu backed away, he still kept Lucy so close to him.

"How was that for a first kiss?" Natsu smirked. Lucy's cheeks turned red.

"I-I.. Umm.."

"Speechless?" Natsu looked around, noticing everyone still watching. "Now they'll remember you as 'the girl who made out with Natsu Dragneel'." Natsu smirked, bending down and giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

"Th-thanks for coming, by t-the way." Natsu was about to respond until someone cut him off.

"Lu-chan! I cant believe it! I knew you'd get a date but Natsu Dragneel?! I'm actually quite shocked!" Levy squealed, looking at Natsu with her date; Gajeel.

"You're shocked now? I got more planned." Natsu dragged Lucy to the stage and brought a chair and made Lucy sit down on it. "DJ, play me a song." Lucy felt her cheeks heat up at the song choice. 'Talk Dirty to Me' by Jason Derulo.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see." Natsu winked and grabbed a ear piece mic.

_Get jazzy on it_

_I'm that flight that you get on, internaiiiiitional_  
_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

Natsu danced over to Lucy and started to take off his jacket along with his shirt, making Lucy's eyes widen.

_'__Cause I know what the girl them need,_

_New York to Haiti_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_  
_You make it hard to leave_

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_

Natsu stood in front of Lucy before slowly standing over her legs and grinding his crotch on her stomach. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and tried her best not to look at what was happening right in front of her.

_Get jazzy on it_

_You know the words to my songs_  
_No habla inglés_  
_Our conversations ain't long_  
_But you know what is_

Natsu walked back to the front of the stage and turned back to Lucy, giving her a seductive wink.

_I know what the girl them want,_  
_London to Taiwan_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_  
_I think I need a new one_

Natsu danced back over to Lucy and rubbed his ass on her lap, making Lucy turn even more red by the minute.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_

Natsu walked around in a circle and then separated Lucy's legs before doing a worm type dance between them. He never broke eye contact with Lucy and couldn't help but smirk at her innocence.

_Uno, met your friend in Rio_  
_Dos, she was all on me-o_  
_Tres, we can ménage à three though_  
_Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!)_

Natsu moved one of his legs to the side, outside of Lucy's legs and started grinding against her again.

_Dos Cadenas, close to genius_  
_Sold out arenas, you can suck my big fat gay dick_  
_Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck_  
_Chest to chest, tongue on neck_  
_International oral sex_  
_Every picture I take, I pose a threat_  
_Bought a jet, what do you expect?_  
_Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet_  
_Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_  
_Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_  
_Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_  
_Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_

Natsu took his scarf and wrapped it around the back of Lucy's head and brought her face to face with his chest. He loved the way Lucy's cheeks looked when she was really shy.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me (you you you)_  
_Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)_  
_Talk dirty to me (talk to me)_  
_Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)_  
_Get jazzy on it_

Natsu leaned down and kissed the side of Lucy's neck before completely standing up and looking back at the crowd. The crowd cheered and hollered.

"What did you think of a lap dance Luce?" Natsu smirked, turning back and pulling Lucy up from her seat.

"I-I-I cant be-believe you di-did that.." Lucy muttered.

"I wanted too. You're so cute when your cheeks turn really red." Natsu noticed Lucy's cheeks turn even more red and smirked. He gave her cheeks a little pinch. "See what I mean."

"W-whatever.."

"You so enjoyed it." Natsu grinned.

"I-I.."

"Ha! You did too!" Natsu picked up Lucy and started spinning her in a circle. "You're the most interesting girl I've ever met. I'd love to get to know you better. I'll give you my phone number and if you ever need another date for anything else, call me." Natsu winked at her. "No one brings it like me."

"O-okay." Lucy and Natsu exchanged numbers.

"Unbelievable! I call bullshit!" Lisanna screamed from the crowd. Everyone remained silent and Natsu glared. "Natsu, why be with a nerd when you could be with someone popular and could actually show you a good time?" Lisanna walked on stage and winked at the pop star.

"Well lets see, you're probably a slut, a bitch, boring, and selfish. Besides, I'm bringing Lucy with me when I leave." Everyone gasped and Lisanna glared at Lucy.

"Bringing her where?! Come on! She's a loser!" Natsu had the urge to punch this girl in the face but controlled himself.

"I want her to do a photo shoot with me as my new girlfriend. Ooooh that's right bitch! Suck. My. Ass!" Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and crushed her into a side hug. Lisanna's eyes went so wide as well as everyone else.

"U-unbelievable!"

"Believe it. Come on, Luce. The private jet is waiting for us." Natsu dragged Lucy out of the school where a red and black jet was waiting.

"W-why did you tell people that?" Lucy asked.

"Because I find you interesting and fun. I'd love to get to know more about you so I'm taking you with me." Natsu stepped on the private jet with Lucy and took their seats.

"Thanks a-again for being m-my prom date." Lucy muttered. Natsu looked over and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"No problem! I had fun!" Natsu smiled.

"R-really?"

"Yup! Are you glad that you sent that email now?"


End file.
